


Three Sentence Fics

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hannibal (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompts on Tumblr as a way to challenge myself. Multiple fandoms, multiple pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supernatural, Sam/Gabriel, "a cuddly proposal"

Sam watched the dorkiest stuff on TV- mostly Discovery channel documentaries about things Gabriel had lived through and could tell him more about than the shows ever could. But sometimes, if Gabe popped into the motel room late at night while Dean was out at a bar, he’d catch Sam watching some even dorkier show about weddings with a little smile on his face (though Sam always tried to act as if he had just been flipping through the channels)- now _that_ was something Gabe could work with.

The next time Gabriel got Sam alone he got down on one knee and looked up at his now flustered lover, gave his best grin, and asked Sam to marry him (the shocked little nod and quiet, eager yes he got in response was so very Sam that Gabe wanted to do it all over, just to see it again).


	2. Avengers, Natasha/Clint, Ancient Rome AU

Natasha watched (with her nose turned up in faux-disgust at their rowdiness) the young men wrestle, their skin glistening in the blazing Roman sun. Her eyes followed the lines of their muscles as they shouted and competed, but her gaze fell on one in particular- a solidly built man with a posterior sculpted by the gods themselves (she heard another man call him Clint). A small smile quirked the corners of her lips up as she observed his antics and admired his body- she had found a new mark.


	3. Supernatural, Wincest, Serial Killer AU

Dean smirked at the sleek black gun in his gloved hands, flicking the safety on and off leisurely as he listened to Sam map out their next kill.

"Y’know, sometimes I think you love that damn gun more than me," Sam said with an eye-roll, putting the rock salt in his bag (We always salt and burn the bodies after we’re done, Sammy, that way they’ll never catch us and we’ll always be together- besides, what’s more bad ass than a signature on a kill?).

"Never, Sammy- you know you’re my one and only, my little brother and my partner in crime," Dean replied with a wink- Sam threw a shoe at him and they got up, next victim just a town away.


	4. Avengers, Natasha/Clint/Phil, Professor/Student AU

Phil Coulson, biology professor- nothing spectacular, at least as far as he was concerned about himself. Then two students came along and showed him (told him, moaned to him) exactly how spectacular he was. He wanted to thank them in a thousand and one ways for everything they had done for him (though he guessed they really didn't know exactly how much they’d done for him), but he figured, based on the red rose that he found on his desk once a week (Natasha) and the box of chocolates in the filing cabinet (Clint) that his love was enough for them- that what they had was enough for all three of them.


	5. Supernatural, Dean&Charlie, "the little sister he never had"

Dean looked down at his laptop with a groan as he watched yet another porn-related virus do its destructive shit- the third one this month. Charlie smirked from her seat on the couch and held out her hands for his computer, taking it when finally gave it up.

"I just watched this one yesterday- that blonde sure knew how to use her mouth- but at least I know how to fix my own freakin’ laptop," she said affectionately- Dean threw a dirty sock at her, which she dodged with a laugh and a lovingly presented middle finger.


	6. Supernatural, Destiel, Preschool AU

Dean refused to take naps in preschool- he was that unruly kid that the teachers tried to cajole into sleeping with a teddy bear or a blanket, but he never settled down.

That is, until Castiel showed up.

Dean and Castiel became quick friends and when nap time came around the next day, “Cas" (as Dean called him in his shrill little five year old voice) managed to convince Dean to participate in nap time, making sure to get the mat next to him, by simply instructing the other boy “Sleep, Dean".


	7. Teen Wolf, Sterek, Old West AU

Stiles sat in front of the general store, watching Sheriff Derek ride by on his daily patrols of the town - there was nothing better than seeing that man on a horse. Derek looked over at him and smirked, knowing that Stiles was watching him. The older man tipped his hat at Stiles and continued on his way, but Stiles knew that he’d be back later for a good old fashioned tumble in the sack.


	8. Supernatural, Sabriel, Medieval AU

Sam didn’t know a thing about the Prince, save for what he’d heard in stories from his older brother and his uncle - the Prince was more fiction than reality for a peasant, tucked away in the castle high on a hill while the common folk toiled in the fields at the bottom. Sam had always fantasized about what life was like in the castle, how grand and wonderful it must be and how amazing Prince (soon-to-be-king was more fitting) Gabriel really was.

When Sam finally met him (for he had been chosen to be a palace servant in his seventeenth year, rather than continue on as a field hand) he found that his fantasies didn’t ring true, but that the Prince ( _Gabriel - no need to be so formal, kiddo_ ) was far more amazing than he ever dreamed.


	9. Supernatural, Sabriel, At the faire

Gabriel looked genuinely giddy, practically bouncing alongside Sam, the bells on his jester hat jingling as they walked through the Renaissance faire. Sam figured it reminded him of a time full of less turmoil than now (though Gabe didn’t hesitate to correct the historical inaccuracies that he found). Sam found he liked how Gabe looked when he truly smiled and liked even more the feel of that smile against his own lips in a kiss.


	10. Supernatural, Destiel, Apocalypse

Dean and Castiel, together until the bitter, fiery end. They sat on the hood of the Impala as they watched the inevitable happen - they had done everything they could, but destiny was a cruel bitch. The sky crashed to the ground, but together, they liked the view.


	11. Teen Wolf, Sterek, Superhero AU

The Wolf and Little Red, Beacon Hill’s crime fighting team. They were unstoppable together, their abilities complimenting those of the other perfectly. And when they went home together and shed the spandex, becoming just Derek and Stiles again, their bodies fit together perfectly as well.


	12. The Avengers, Clint/Bruce, Zombie AU

When Bruce shoved his way into Clint’s hideout (or nest as the archer so lovingly dubbed the run-down shack they were squatting in) he was met with an arrow poised to shoot. Bruce held up his hands in surrender, smiling at how quickly Clint was on the defensive. When Clint noticed his bloody clothes (from the undead he had run into on the way) the archer smiled and dragged him off to the bathroom to clean him off as best he could with the meager resources they had.


	13. Supernatural, Debriel, High School AU

Gabriel was always bullied for his garish outfits and flamboyant personality, but he could usually deal with the insults by himself - when he got cornered by a group of much larger boys though, he couldn’t do much to protect himself. Dean Winchester, the boy Gabriel had been crushing on for years was the one that rescued him, shoving the boys away from Gabriel and standing in front of him protectively.

"My hero," Gabriel said with a grin, kissing Dean’s cheek and writing his number on the larger boy’s hand.


	14. Good Omens, Aziraphale/Crowley, flying together

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand as they jumped from the cliff, wings spread to catch the wind. They were far enough into the wilderness to avoid someone seeing an angel and a demon flying above the trees. They flew all day, finally carefree and reminded of simpler times of the past, where flying was all they needed to do.


	15. Supernatural, Sabriel, Babysitting

Sam sighed, watching three of the little angels (in species, not in demeanor) wrestle on the carpet - he had given up trying to remember all of their names after Gabriel had listed off the first twenty of them (how was he expected to recall them when they all ended in ‘-iel’?). Gabriel smiled, settling down next to Sam on the couch and kissing his cheek.

"So Sammy, think we might have kids of our own one day?"


	16. Supernatural, Sabriel, Lawyer!Sam

Sam sighed, shuffling his notes and preparing for the trial that was about to take place. The accused, a short honey-blond man, sat next to him, looking as at ease as a man waiting for a meal at a restaurant, not at all like a man who was awaiting the verdict on what could be a life sentence to be served in prison.

The man, aloof and relaxed, leaned over and whispered to Sam, “When this is all over, want to grab some dinner?"


	17. Supernatural, Sabriel, Reverse Verse

Gabriel stretched out on the bed, smiling over at Sam.

"C’mere, kiddo- let me see those big beautiful wings of yours."

Sam grumbled about being called kiddo by a guy thousands of years younger than him, but he sat on the bed anyways, manifesting his wings for his annoying, charming human charge.


	18. Supernatural, Sabriel, Student/Teacher AU

A test was dropped on Sam’s desk, a big red ‘F’ on the top of the paper. Sam frowned; he had really studied for this one - even if Physics wasn’t his thing, he thought he had gotten it down this time. He stayed back as the rest of the class left, going to ask his professor what he could do for extra credit; his professor gave a shit-eating grin, waggling his eyebrows and telling Sam he’d have to earn it (Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel, who knew that he could have Sam any way he wanted any time he wanted, but chose to be an asshole about it with fake bad grades anyways).


	19. Supernatural, Sabriel, Coffee Shop AU

Sam didn’t want to be a barista by any stretch of the imagination - hell, he didn’t even like coffee that much. But it was a job and he needed the cash for school; one couldn’t become a lawyer with no money.

Though Sam found himself liking his job more and more with each passing day, when a regular with golden eyes ( _the color of the caramel the stranger got five pumps of in his damn coffee every morning_ ) gave him a wink and told him that he was one fine piece of ass in a black apron.


	20. Teen Wolf, Allydia, Superhero AU

"Y’know, wearing a bright pink costume won’t exactly make sneaking up on the villains easy, Lydia," Allison said with a sigh as Lydia donned her bubble gum pop catsuit and she pulled on her similar costume in black.

Lydia threw her head back with a laugh as she slipped on her equally pink cowl.

"Maybe not, but I’ll look good kicking their asses even without the element of surprise."


	21. Teen Wolf, Derek/Jackson, Stripper AU

Derek watched the new dancer in snakeskin briefs roll his hips against the pole on the stage; he was breathtakingly beautiful, but Derek knew that he couldn’t just say that to a newbie.

"Nice ass, kid," he said with a smirk.

And in the silence between what he thought and what he said he might have fallen in love, just a bit.


	22. Supernatural, Sabriel, Reverse Verse 2

Sam grinned as he took off for the clouds with his human charge clinging to him.

"I’m afraid of flying, you dick," Gabriel said, holding onto Sam with a grip like a vice.

Sam held him closer and smiled, whispering in his ear, “I’m more afraid of getting stuck on the ground.”


	23. Supernatural, Destiel, Cas is Dean's TA

Dean got a new grad student to assistant teach with him every year; they were usually too stupid or too sensitive (or too homophobic) to deal with his wit, so he always liked to test them when he first met them. He smirked at the blue-eyed man carrying a briefcase who entered his lecture hall quietly - his new grad student.

"So - did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked, grinning when the man rolled his eyes good naturedly (Dean could tell from that reaction alone that it was going to be a good year).


	24. Supernatural, Wincest, first time

It was rushed, in a shitty motel bed, a test of how long their dad would spend at the bar that night (not long enough - they found as time passed that it was never quite long enough). Though the pace was quick, Dean’s touches were still deliberate in mapping out his little brother’s body - the muscles he hadn’t quite known were present under the layers of cotton and flannel, the length that Dean had thought about peripherally when he had seen Sam getting dressed from a shower, but had never realized was quite so proportional. In the morning there would be confusion and a potential freak-out, but for the time being they fell asleep content with the cards that life had dealt.


	25. Supernatural, Sam/Jess/Gabe, Gabriel's thoughts

They’re tall and smart and beautiful and he is very much in love, down to the bottom of his Grace. There’s nothing he would rather do than spend time with them (in bed, out on the town, on the fucking moon, he’s not picky). What they have, the three of them, isn’t conventional, but it’s more than Gabriel feels he deserves and he’s never letting go.


	26. Supernatural, John/Mary, First time she saw him

He was strange, that Winchester boy; he blew into town without revelry and squeezed himself into the community like he had always been there. Mary saw him in the town’s single diner, seated at the counter with a cup of coffee and the newspaper, looking like he hadn’t a care in the world. She couldn’t help but instinctively want some of that normalcy, so with a toss of her blonde hair she settled next to him and introduced herself.


	27. Supernatural, Sam/Gabe/Dean, Gabe's first time with them

It wasn’t his first romp between the sheets with a pair of brothers, oh no. But it was his first time with the Winchesters - the insufferable, gorgeous, _tall_ Winchesters. Gabriel, the archangel, brought down by two very human brothers in the best way possible - he could think of nothing he wanted more.


	28. Supernatural, Sabriel, wing grooming

Gabriel’s shoulders are slack and his eyes are closed and Sam almost can’t place the expression, until he can, fingers buried in Gabe’s golden feathers - _relaxed_. For the first time in the years he has known the archangel, Gabriel doesn’t look poised for a fight or ready to run. He just looks serene and if all it takes to get him like that is a bit of grooming, Sam is willing to make time for it.


	29. Supernatural, Gabriel/Kali, Kissing

It’s not like he had expected, going into this - he had thought of fire and blood and death, but he had gotten tenderness. His eyes flew open when their lips met, only to find hers closed, dark lashes brushing her cheekbones. She looked so beautiful he almost wept, but instead he closed his eyes again and kissed back (and maybe, possibly, even fell in love).


	30. Supernatural, Sabriel, Insecurities

They’re both insecure, in their own way, about one thing or another or a third or something else. But Gabriel thinks nothing but the best of Sam and Sam the same of him, so in the end their insecurities don’t mean a thing. In the dark, between the two of them, they are tossed out and forgotten, replaced with a kiss, a touch, a confession and love.


	31. Supernatural, Gabriel/Kali, Honey

She smiles one day, a genuine smile that doesn’t terrify him to his core, and touches her fingertips to his jaw.

“Your eyes are like honey, Loki, but you are not so sweet,” she says with a faint chuckle, kissing his cheek.

“Perhaps you should try and sweeten me up then,” he grins and captures her lips in a kiss, handing her a jar of the sticky substance as an offering and an invitation.


	32. Supernatural, Sam/Jess, morning snuggles

Sam opened his eyes when he saw the sun’s first rays through his lids, red and soft. Jess giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, then gave him an Eskimo kiss and snuggled against his chest.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said against Sam’s collarbone (Sam grinned and thought he could really get used to waking up to her).


	33. Supernatural, Sam/Jess, hugging from behind

He’s caught off guard when a pair of warm arms encircle him from behind as he’s making coffee. Before he would have been quick to throw his attacker off, to draw a weapon and fight. But now, as Jess rests her chin on his shoulder and smiles, he can only smile back.


	34. Teen Wolf, Stiles/Lydia, raining meatballs

Stiles ran outside as soon as Lydia finished reciting the spell; he grinned and held his arms wide, opening his upturned mouth.

“You are the best, Lydia. Lydia the good witch, that has a good ring to it-” he began before a meatball landed between his lips.

Lydia smirked and opened her umbrella - no way was she letting spaghetti sauce ruin her new dress.


	35. Teen Wolf, Sterek, hugging

It was after they watched a friend die - the blood was too much, the screams too fresh in their ears, still ringing. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and rested his head on the older man’s chest. Instead of pushing him away, like he might be apt to do under normal circumstances, he pulled him closer and dropped a kiss to his hair, hoping this might be the last time they had to feel this way.


	36. Supernatural, Sabriel, height difference

Gabriel had to stand on his tiptoes, wrap his arms around Sam’s shoulders and pull himself a few inches off the ground just to kiss him. It was exhausting, to say the least. Sam caught on, after his shoulders started to smart from Gabriel putting all his weight on them; the next time Gabriel went for a kiss, Sam put his hands on Gabe’s waist and lifted him up.


	37. Teen Wolf, Jackson/Stiles, regretting the past

Stiles still wakes up some mornings and pushes away from Jackson. In that foggy place between asleep and awake he forgets that they’ve made peace (and love), he worries that he’s in for some Grade A bullying when Jackson is the first thing he sees when he wakes up. Jackson pretends to be asleep until Stiles has settled down sufficiently, but he sees it every time, the fear in Stiles’ eyes, and it breaks his heart.


	38. Supernatural, Meg/Crowley, loathing

He hates her and she hates him and there’s really nothing more to it. They growl and scratch and bite in bed, there’s blood drawn and bruises left. One is always gone before the morning comes (as much as morning can come in Hell), but they always return at nightfall for another round.


	39. Teen Wolf, Allydia, pretty dresses

Lydia always looks perfect in anything she wears, but she looks exquisite in a beautiful dress. One that hugs her curves and highlights her eyes and makes her grin because she knows exactly how hot she looks. That is what Allison likes to see her in and when Lydia asks her what she should wear (as she often does while standing in front of her full closet in only a bra and coordinating panties, fingers skimming the selections delicately) that is what Allison hands her.


	40. Supernatural, Crowley/Bobby, bakery AU

Crowley picks up a cake pan and tosses it to Bobby (who happens to be looking the other way, but how was Crowley to know that?). It hits Bobby in the back of the head, much to the amusement of Crowley ( _Idjit_ he yells, but Crowley doesn’t care, he’s already busying himself frosting cupcakes).

“I love you too, darling - now are these supposed to be red with white flowers or vice versa?”


	41. Teen Wolf, Jackson/Danny, pining

Danny was something else entirely - out and proud and still so popular. Jackson wished he could be like that, that he could have that (that he could have Danny). But as brash and bold as he seemed, he was terrified of being rejected, so he made no move and watched his best friend, always wishing for more.


	42. Teen Wolf, Allydia, something witchy

Allison laid across Lydia’s bed with her head hanging off the side, watching her the way her eyes intended to see (upside down). Lydia smirked and plucked her book of spells off the comforter, leaning down to kiss the brunette. Lydia pulled away before Allison could react, winking and opening the large book (Allison wondered if she had a love spell in there that could make someone fall quite as hard as she had for Lydia).


	43. Supernatural, Sabriel, dealing with Sam's hell issues

Sam woke up some nights, unsure of where he was and terrified; his mouth tasted of sulfur and smoke and blood, his cheeks were wet, and his hands clenched into fists. Gabriel was quiet those nights - he didn’t make jokes, he just held his arms open in invitation and let Sam make all the moves.

“You’re safe, kiddo. You’re home,” Gabriel murmured against his hair, holding the hunter close with arms and wings.


	44. Supernatural, Sabriel, first "I love you"

Sam was the first to say it (as quiet as the beat of butterfly wings), in the soft light of dawn when Gabriel was still asleep. He thought the angel didn’t hear him, so he went about his day as usual. When he was flipping through a book later, as the sun was setting, a piece of paper fluttered out; he picked it up and grinned ( _I love you too_ it said, in flourishing script that he would recognize anywhere).


	45. Hannibal, Hannigram, coffee shop AU

Will Graham didn’t quite know what hit him the day Hannibal Lecter walked through the door of his corner coffee shop, all three piece suit and sophistication that didn’t belong in a small town talking to a half-crazed barista. Will hardly heard his order, distracted by the curl of Hannibal’s lip and the (worrying) twinkle in his eye. Will tripped on his own feet as he ran to make Hannibal’s coffee; he found a phone number scrawled (somehow still elegantly) on a napkin when he went to wipe down the table (he looked around at the empty chairs and pocketed the digits).


	46. Supernatural, Sabriel, Doctor Who AU

Sam was swept off his feet by a short man with a loud laugh (Sam felt it was just this side of  _too_ loud, like he was burying some bone-deep sadness) and eyes that could rival the butterscotch candies his brother used to buy them from corner stores when they were younger. He called himself The Doctor and he seemed to have an endless supply of lollipops; he claimed he drew them from a pocket dimension that he kept in his, of all places, pocket. Sam didn’t believe him until one day he did, after watching the end of the universe and holding The Doctor’s hand the whole time.


	47. Supernatural, Sabriel, Sam finds out Gabe's alive while Dean's in purgatory

Sam thought he could finally have the normalcy he had always thought he wanted, after months of sleepless nights searching for Dean to no avail. He didn’t count on a certain archangel literally falling out of the sky and into his lap one lazy afternoon; he didn’t count on all of his thoughts of white picket fences and 2.5 kids flying out the window when Gabriel kissed him like a man possessed. 

"Hey kiddo. Miss me?" the angel finally asked between harsh pants, lips only far enough away from Sam’s to get the words out (Sam didn’t answer, just pulled him that fraction of an inch closer and kissed him like nothing else in the world mattered, not even a house in the suburbs).


	48. Hannibal, Murder Family, High School AU

Abigail Hobbs looked at her bloody fist and the senior football captain clutching his nose and cowering against the lockers; she couldn’t believe she had just clocked him (but his comment about her ass paired with him following her just got her going and not in a good way). Before she could think about it further, an arm was slung around her shoulders and she was led away from the scene by two senior boys she recognized from chatter in the halls (Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, enigmas to most of the students and the subjects of plenty of gossip).

"That was not a smart move for a freshman, Abigail. But Will and I can watch out for you," Hannibal said, calm as could be (she smiled a little, looking between the two very different boys - maybe she could make a few friends after all).


	49. Supernatural, Sabriel, Videogame AU

Sam ducked behind a rotting pillar when he heard the clumping splash of Big Daddy boots somewhere behind him. He stifled his scream when he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

"Hey there, kiddo," an all too familiar voice nearly purred against the shell of his ear, lips quirking up into a smirk, making Sam shiver. "What do you say we tag team this son of a bitch."


	50. Supernatural, Sabriel, College AU Sam's got a new job on campus

Sam was as nervous as any freshman would be - brand new start in college, brand new job, maybe an actual love life (though he figured that last one would have to wait a while)?

"Hey there, Sasquatch. I’m Gabe, I’m gonna be training you on all the intricacies of this here bookstore. Which basically means I’m gonna teach you how to interact with some of the dumbest people you’ll ever meet - the general population," the shorter man said with a laugh, gesturing for Sam to follow him.

Sam rethought waiting on the whole ‘having a love life thing’ the second Gabe laughed; he was head over heels, had hearts in his eyes and was experiencing just about every other possible cliche after hearing that simple sound.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a prompt, drop it in my ask on Tumblr (padaguin). If you want to see any of these continued tell me and I'll keep it in mind c:


End file.
